Just Why?
by Evlan
Summary: Il savait que ça finirait ainsi… encore. Il espérait pourtant, sans résultat… comme toujours. Et comme d'usuel il se demandait pourquoi? Comment? Toutes ces questions, au final, auxquels on ne lui avait jamais apporté de réponses. Toutes ces questions qui le traînèrent plus bas que terre.
1. prologue

_Bonjours bonjours, alors voila, ça fait bien longtemps que je souhaitais écrire quelque chose au sujet de l'un de mes jeux favoris. Je n'aimes pas dire ça, mais je ne sais pas si je trouverais le temps afin de continuer et de finir car ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi d'accéder à un ordinateur, mais je ferais tout mon possible car moi-même je n'aime pas me retrouver en bouche sans plus rien à grignoter. Enfin…je vous laisse juger. _

_Bonne lecture à vous! _

**JUST… WHY?__**

Prologue:

Il savait que ça finirait ainsi… encore. Il espérait pourtant, sans résultat… comme toujours. Et comme d'usuel il se demandait pourquoi? Comment? Toutes ces questions, au final, auxquels on ne lui avait jamais apporté de réponses. Toutes ces questions qui le traînèrent plus bas que terre. Toutes ces choses qu'un homme se pose.

Un homme? Il n'empêcha pas son ricanement de passer ses lèvres. Encore pour cela, fallait il en être un… non… non non. Il avait compris voila bien longtemps que personne ne le considérerait jamais ainsi. Il avait l'habitude maintenant, il savait. Il avait appris. Assassin, meurtrier, ordure, déchet… il savait tous cela! Qu'on cesse de le lui hurler, il s'était fait une raison. L'entretenait il? Allez savoir… le savait il lui-même? Si il avait pus bouger il aurait probablement lever un doigts sévère et ouvert la bouche afin d'exposer son opinions : même avant, qu'avait il été? Héros? Soldat? Projet « x » pour un scientifique fou atteint de paranoïa profonde? Après quoi il aurait grimacé contre sa propre stupidité. Personne n'écoute son opinion de toute façon. Vouloir l'exprimer ne servirait à rien…

Tout cela le faisait souffrir, plus encore qu'avait pue cette voix, dans sa tête qui lui arrachait chaque parcelle de sa boite crânienne. Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, il préférait le garder au fond de lui-même, oublier. Oublier que lui aussi était faible, comme les autres et peut être même plus. Pour cela il se haïssait.

Oh oui, il haïssait le monde et toutes ses divinités, Jenova aussi, plus que tout, oui. Qu'aurait il été sans elle? Aurait il fait mandat honorable? Il secoua la tête. Mourir ne lui allait vraiment pas, il se retrouvait encore à se poser des questions, toujours les mêmes. On ne refait pas l'Histoire à coup de « Si »… ni même avec des « j'aurais dût ». Ooh… oui, il y en aurait des « j'aurais dût », tellement et tous aussi sombres et violents qu'il n'avait pus le devenir avec Jenova. Mais la haine était si forte. « Il n'y pouvait rien ». C'Est-ce qu'il aimerait se dire mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que plus personne ne réagirait normalement avec lui, réagirait comme avec un homme.

Tss… vraiment, mourir ce n'était pas pour lui. Oui. Peut être mais que ferait il si il pouvait vivre? Continuer ce que Jenova entreprit en l'utilisant? Si il l'avait pus, il en aurait haussé les épaules. Pourquoi faire… par vengeance? Allons… il n'était pas aussi pourris que ça. Pourquoi d'ailleurs voudrait il revivre? Rien ne l'attendait eu dehors de son cocon liquide, à l'abris de tout et de tous, à l'abris de Jenova, à l'abris de la Shinra.

À l'abris de la vie?

Il aurait pus rester ainsi des millénaires à se remettre en question, se promettant des vengeances toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres avant de se moquer de lui-même. Elle devait bien se marrer la Rivière de la Vie de le garder si minable en son sein. Si usé avant même d'avoir eu le temps de vivre. Méprisant et pitoyable. Toute cette haine dans un seul corps, cette vie gâchée. Ne pouvait seulement pas acquérir la paix que toutes âmes savent trouver une fois que la Mort les embrasses? Pourquoi donc, pourquoi lui avait il détourner la tête? Les éloignant de Dame la Fin.

Elle fixa un moment ce corps en suspension dans les fluides de vie, le caressant sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Une main se posa sur son épaules et elle se retourna faisant face à l'entité Maternel qui hocha la tête, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres, presque suppliant. « _une dernière fois… _»

Oui, une dernière fois… sans Jenova,

Avec l'espoir.

_Merci de m'avoir lue, j'attends vos impressions, questions, remarques, qu'elles soient négatives ou positives. _

_EVLAN._


	2. Chapitre I ou, le Croque Mitaine

_Alors voila, me voici pour le premier chapitre, Merci à __**Ysa666**__ et __**Jekovael**__ pour leurs reviews, ça me chauffe toujours le cœur d'en recevoir et de savoir que ce que j'écris plait au moins à une personne. ^^_

_bien évidement les personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Donc voila le premier chapitre en espérant toujours qu'il vous plaise. Bonne Lecture! _

**JUST…WHY?**

_**Chapitre I ou, le Croque Mitaine.**_

« _tu dois dormir et faire de jolis rêves mon ange. Laisser le Marchand de Sable enchanter le dessous de tes paupières, petite chose. Fais de beau rêve. Chut… non non, laisse le et dors, toi qui le peu encore, réchauffe ta sœur_. »

De la chaleur, il avait conscience de la chaleur qui l'entourait, de cette voix au timbre inconnue à côté de lui murmurante et…chaleureuse? Conscience?! Depuis quand on avait conscience de quoi que ce soit dans la mort? Il devait rêver… mais une fois de plus, rêvait on lorsque nos paupières sont destinées à ne plus jamais s'ouvrir? Il délirait, voila tout. Cet état végétatif le rendait fou! Il renifla de colère et se tourna sur le cotés, s'enroulant encore un peu plus dans les lourdes couvertures. Tellement fou qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur du tissus dont il venait de se recouvrir le bas du visage. Une vague fragrance d'argan et de… oh et après tout il s'en moquait, il ne voulait pas s'imaginer quoi que ce soit d'agréable pour ensuite se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que du fruit de son délire… pouvait on même délirer dans son état?

Et si… et si finalement c'était réel? Oui, mais quand donc avait il quitté le lit de la Rivière de la Vie? C'est vrai qui ne sentait plus le liquide autour de lui mais bien le moelleux d'un matelas et la chaleur de la couverture le recouvrant entièrement. Et si il s'était réveillé dans le cercueil? Pff… n'importe quoi. Personne n'aurait eu la décence ou la pitié de lui construire une vrai sépulture. Ils auraient laissé son corps en proie aux charognards. Oui, de cela il en était certains. Un nouveau reniflement, de mépris cette fois. Ils les tueraient tous de toute façon.

Décidant que, finalement cette drôle de divagation lui plaisait, il tendit l'oreille. Premièrement, il remarqua le silence intérieure, pas de Jenova. Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit soudain. Pas de Jenova… pas de Jenova! Un libre arbitre donc. « _Premier détail improbable _» nota-t-il avec amertume. Deuxièmement il entendait le chuchotis apaisant de quelqu'un tout près de lui. Homme ou femme il n'aurait sut le dire cependant, c'était trop bas pour qu'il puisse réellement s'en rendre compte. En enfin il percevait deux respirations, l'une lente et régulière, l'autre calme mais discontinue, presque accidentelle. Deux enfants? « _deuxième point impossible_ ». Des _enfants…_il grimaça, tout mais pas des enfants.

Il secoua mentalement la tête, c'était beau de se faire des films, il devait maintenant revenir à la réalité si dure: sa mort, ou non mort. Comment devait il décrire son cas? « refus d'acceptation d'un destin minable mais inexorable? » « état de conservation jusqu'à saturation du produit déjà endommagé? » « sujet atteint de délirants et bien…délires même après son trépas? ». Il ne savait plus quoi se donner comme titre. Il y en avait tellement « bonhomme mort et ressuscité incapable de trouver la paix intérieure? ». Mais quelle paix intérieure! Ah, on ne lui avait jamais faite celle la, il se ne l'était jamais faite. Il gloussa pour lui-même, voila qu'il se faisait des blagues à lui-même, c'était à retenir… ou à déploré. « Mon pauvre Sephiroth, tu es définitivement perdus pour la science mon vieux. » continua-t-il de glousser intérieurement. Comme quoi la vie, enfin… la mort était pleines de surprises, il apprenait l'humour maintenant? Quelle ironie. Et avec qui allait il faire des blagues? Il n'y avait même pas de macchabés avec qui tenir le crachoir…

Il s'imposa le silence, autans pour arrêter ses pérégrinations mentales que pour étudier son nouvel _environnement_. « si je ferme les yeux le Croque Mitaine va venir me donner ses cauchemars. Chuchotait ce qu'il devinait être l'un des enfants.

- mais non… je veilles, ne t'inquiète pas et il ne t'attrapera pas. »

Le Croque… Mitaine? Quels étaient encore ces bêtises? Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi un Croque Mitaine? Quel genre de monstre viendrait manger des gants, pas entiers, qui ne tienne même pas chaud… si il y avait bien quelque chose qui ne servait à rien, c'était les mitaines alors une bestiole qui mange _ça_, c'était plus inutile encore. Et de toute façon pourquoi des gamins portaient des mitaines? Il soupira et décida de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux tout de même, il n'avait de toutes manières plus rien à perdre, alors un échec de plus ou de moins, il n'était plus à ça près.

Ses yeux mirent quelques minutes avant de faire une mise au point correct, ainsi donc, il y avait quelque chose après la mort autre que le morne paysage des filaments verts et d'autres couleurs indéfinissable de la Rivière de la vie. Et quel autre chose! Il fixa la baie vitrée quelque peu ahurit, derrière les trois formes assise un peu en retrait. Il pouvait clairement voir un chemin enneigé se dessiner et passer sous une arche de glace. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ok, il voulait bien croire au Croque Mitaine si on lui certifie qu'il était mort. Il était où là?

_bien alors je vous laisse juger de ce premier chapitre, pas très informatif, j'en conviens. u.u_

_EVLAN_


	3. chapitre 2 ou, nouveau pied

_Le chapitre deux donc, un peu ( beaucoup ) long à venir. Merci à __**Jekovael **__et __**Camu ( Gest )? **__pour leurs rewies ^^_

_**Camu (ou Gest?)**__, je dois dire que c'est ta rewie qui m'a faite continuer ce chapitre que j'avais arrêté en plein milieu. ^^''_

_Les personnages de Square Enix appartiennent bien évidement à Square Enix :'(_

_A vous de juger en me pardonnant les fautes qui trainent (assez souvent, je m'en excuse d'avance) tout au long du texte._

* * *

_**JUST…WHY?**_

_**Chapitre 2 ou, quotidiens dérangeant. **_

Il entendait, comme tous les matins, la porte de l'entrée se fermer doucement derrière Aanor par peur de réveiller ses deux protégés qui dormaient toujours à l'étage du sommeil profond des enfants. Il dépliât les jambes et but à son bol fumant, observant le départ de son hôte par les hautes baies vitrées de l'immense demeure. Observa l'habituel passage du 4x4 sous l'arche de glace et soupira. Ils étaient mercredi, son hôte reviendrait vers midi. Son train de vie actuel lui convenait parfaitement, mais il ne s'en contentait plus.

Il avait ouvert les yeux depuis voila trois mois dans cette vaste maison et n'avait encore pas mit un seul pied dehors. Il ne voulait pas…

il était bien vite arrivée à l'évidence qu'il avait eu la chance de bénéficier d'une nouvelle vie, une vrai vie: sans Jenova ni de blond, leader d'une organisation dont le principale objectif était de lui faire manger les barabans par la racine le plus vite et efficacement possible. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette opportunité de vivre en paix et loin de tout car, Aanor semblait vivre en autarcie totale, ou presque. Mais sa demeure était à distance respectable de la civilisation. Il ne savait pas quel métier elle exerçait, mais elle semblait avoir des horaires réguliers. Elle partait tôt le matin mais ne revenait pas à une heure très tardive. _Elle_, il ricana, il avait longtemps intérieurement délibéré, ne sachant de quel sexe elle pouvait être avant de se résigné et de lui demander. Une femme donc. Étrangement maintenant, cela lui semblait une évidence, il remarquait bien ses formes mais cela ne lui paraissait pas si concret les premiers jours. « un autre mystère pour la famille des neiges » ricana-t-il pour lui-même. Malgré sa renaissance, il continuait de se parler tout seul.

Il soupira de nouveau en regardant la pendule de la pièce à vivre. Les deux enfants n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Il se leva et alla vider le reste de son bol dans levier avant de monter à l'étage prendre un douche.

Pas que sa vie de soldat lui manquait mais quelque chose le dérangeait, surement cette inertie et pourtant… il aimait le rythme calme et lent de la maisonnée, même si les premiers jours il en aurait hurler d'ennuis. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs été le cas. Était ce vraiment d'ennuis? Il n'aurait sue le dire si on le lui avait demandé. Il s'était retrouvé perdu, vivant à nouveau sans objectif dans sa vie. Peut être était ce cela, au final, qui l'avait désespéré. Une nouvelle vie, certes, mais sans but. Il en avait hurlé comme un damné. Et durant tout ce temps, il n'avait pas vus le visage de quiconque. Aanor et les deux enfants ne l'avaient pas dérangé, le laissant s'enfermer dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribué après son réveil. Tout c'était bousculé dans sa tête, la fureur, la colère, du désespoir, de la peur aussi. La peur de se perdre et redevenir ce que Jenova avait fait de lui.

Il sortit de l'habitacle de verre en éteignant l'eau, se sécha, s'habilla et attacha précairement ses long cheveux puis prit la direction de la chambre des jumeaux. Hokhma et sa sœur Siam, deux enfants bien étranges à vrai dire, très peu bruyant et surtout affreusement autonomes. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du jeune garçon, se dirigeant immédiatement en direction des hautes fenêtres ovale et ouvrit le rideau ainsi que la calanque, laissant entrer l'air glacer dans la pièce. « Hokhma. Appela-t-il en passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant. Si il avait sut qu'il se prendrait d'affection d'enfants il se serait tiré une balle, ou du moins l'aurait fortement imaginé. Il sourit, se moquant de lui-même, si une chose ne changeait pas, c'était sa bêtise… l'enfant remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux si spéciaux. « lève toi, ordonna-t-il. Tu voulais partir en exploration aujourd'hui, me semble t il.

- oui… murmura le garçon encore ensommeillé, je vais à la recherche du Faiseur de Neige pour Siam. »

Sephiroth leva un sourcil, Hokhma avait une imagination débordante. Il observa une fois de plus ce garçon si particulier, il semblait les redécouvrir tous les matins, sa sœur et lui. Leur cheveux châtains, tellement pales qu'ils les avaient crus blanc. Leurs yeux tout noirs sans pupilles ni rien et leur teint si blanc. « aller, lève toi, répéta-t-il. Si tu veux que je vous accompagne ».

L'effet fut immédiat et le sommeil du jeune garçon fut bien loin. Il se leva comme un ressort et sauta de son lit pour courir dans la chambre de Siam. « préviens quand vous serez près. » ordonna Sephiroth dans le vide même si il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été entendus.

Il enfila ses bottes de neiges en soupirant, pourquoi avait il proposé cela? Il ouvrit la porte aux deux enfants et resta un moment sur le seuil à regarder le blanc paysage avec incertitude. Il avait peur, et si ses maux revenaient des qu'il aura posé le pied dehors? Et si Jenova n'attendait que ça? Et si elle était toujours en vie? Si elle patientait qu'il pointe le bout de son nez pour l'asservir de nouveau? Il avait honte de se l'avouer mais la peur de sortir était là et il était assourdis par ses propres battements de cœur. Il regarda le paysage qui semblait tanguer dangereusement. Voila qu'il devenait parano. Il renifla de colère contre lui-même et fin un pas dans la neige et attendit. Il fut presque surpris de ne pas voir une tête blonde débarquer en lui hurlant de _crever une bonne fois pour toute_.

Il suivit alors les deux jumeaux en silence, ils semblaient bien connaître les environs et il se doutait que ce n'était pas leur première escapade dans la neige. Il resserra son blouson, que deviendrait il, lui? Allait il filer le reste de sa vie parano et sans but? Faible, parce que c'était le _mot_, faible et désespéré? Laisser les autres réparer les bavures qu'il avait causé au monde, même si c'était Jenova, il s'en tenait pour responsable et le monde entier aussi. Devait il se faire pardonner? Devait il se rendre devant Cloud, et se faire tuer de nouveau? Devait il présenter des excuses publique? Il ne savait pas pourquoi la Rivière de la Vie lui avait offert cette nouvelle chance et il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nouvelle vie au semblant d'utopie… c'était trop parfait, bien trop pour que ce fusse réel ou pour que cela durasse…

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui alors qu'il voyait les lointaines lumières de Modeoheim, il pressa le pas afin de rejoindre les deux enfants. Siam semblait avoir du mal à suivre le périple de son frère, il était vrai que la jeune fille était de santé fragile. Du moins c'Est-ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lorsque Aanor lui avait donné les recommandations. « tout va bien? Demanda-t-il sans conviction une fois à sa hauteur. Tu n'as pas trop froid? »

Elle lui fit non de la tête et lui tendit les bras. Pas très bavarde… il la regarda un instant, elle voulait qu'il la porte? Pour qui se prenait elle? Il se baissa tout de même et réceptionna le poids plume pour ce qu'il devinait le reste du trajet. Il remarqua avec un certain étonnement que ses mains pourtant nue étaient plutôt tièdes. « _encore un autre mystère_ » pensa avec ironie.

Sephiroth suivit Hokhma, la petite Siam dans les bras, durant toute la matinée avant d'ordonner le retour d'un ton qui n'admettait aucunes répliques, l'enfant ne rechigna pas et fit instantanément demis tour. L'ex soldat grimaça légèrement en se rendant compte de la totale obéissance qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les enfants n'étaient ils pas des être agaçants et chiant au possible? Pourquoi pas eux? Pourquoi ceux-ci lui paraissaient presque à la limite de la soumission? Il avait déjà observé ce manège avec Aanor. Il avait l'impression de se revoir au même âge, cherchant encore des faveurs qu'il n'aurait jamais d'un père inexistant. Ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement… par ailleurs quel liens y avait il entre elle et ces deux enfants? Il observa le jeune garçon dévaler une pente douce en roulant dans la neige, lui non plus n'était pas spécialement habillé, un simple ciré et un simple pantalon de toile. Ni bonnet ni gants pour le protéger du froid. Il enjamba le corps du garçon qui venait de s'arrêter juste devant ses pieds sans plus y prêter attention, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui allait choper la crève…

Il regarda sa montre, tout en réajustant sa prise autour de son paquet aux longs cheveux. Son hôte n'allait pas tarder à rentré, remarque… ils ne s'étaient pas trop éloignés, il avait encore la maison en visuel. Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'escapade d'Hokhma avait pris la matinée, il lui avait juste sembler faire un allé retour dans la neige. Il semblait avoir perdu la notion du temps pendant quatre heures et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Ou peut être avait il juste apprécier et le temps avait filer, il ne savait comment expliquer ce dérèglement dans sa tête. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres; qu'Est-ce qu'il devenait niais…

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de la baraque, il entendit le claquement sec et violent de la portière du 4x4 d'Aanor. En colère? Ça pouvait arriver? Enfin quelque chose de nouveau chez la jeune femme, qui était tout le temps d'un calme olympien. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres quand il entendit un flot de juron et alors qu'ils tournaient afin de se rendre à l'entré il aperçut son hôte shooter violement dans l'un de ses pneus. Elle avait un très bon coup de pied, remarqua-t-il cependant. « ravie que tu sois dehors. Argua-t-elle en se retournant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi ».

Il leva un sourcil, tiens donc… il posa Siam à terre alors qu'elle commençait à s'agiter. Il observa Aanor embrasser les deux enfants d'un furtif baiser sur les tempes avant que les jumeaux ne rentre après un léger ordre. « je t'ai déjà dis que tes gosses étaient étranges? Questionna-t-il alors que la porte d'entrée claquait derrière lui.

- je ne compte plus. Soupira-t-elle en ébouriffant ses courts cheveux de jais. Que c'est il pass…

- je les trouves bien trop soumis, formatés à obéir. » La coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment, le sondant comme elle savait si bien le faire de ses yeux aussi bleus que glacés. Elle était effectivement en colère, se confirma-t-il en remarquant ses sourcils légèrement froncés. « ce ne sont pas _mes gosses_. Finit elle par lâcher en se détournant, ouvrant la portière arrière de son véhicule. Et ils ne sont pas _formatés à obéir_. Ils savent très bien dire non ou mener par le bout du nez comme le font tous les enfants. Ils sont justes trop matures pour leur âge pour que tu puisse le comprendre ». Elle sortie plusieurs sacs qu'elle lui tendit sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Il s'en saisit en grinçant des dents, il détestait quand elle agissait de la sorte. « pose ça dans l'entrée et reviens un moment il y en a encore.

- s'il te plait? Hasarda-t-il en lui arrachant le dernier sac des mains.

- et fais gaffe c'est assez fragile ».

Il la fixa un moment avec agacement farfouiller dans sa voiture avant de s'exécuter avec un petit sourire. Quand il revint elle s'acharnait verbalement contre un colis qu'elle avait ouvert. « trois semaines! Trois semaines que j'attends se colis et quoi, pas la moitié de la livraison. Si je lui tombe dessus il va m'entendre… c'est pas une journée ça ».

Il se racla la gorge et elle se retourna en sa direction. « je ne t'ai pas vraiment posé de questions depuis que tu es là, je ne t'ai pas demandé qu'Est-ce que tu faisait devant ma porte à moitié nus dans la neige, Expliqua-t-elle calmement. Et bien que je me suis bien rincer l'œil, une petite question me taraude tout de même ».

Il la regarda un instant songeant à l'étrangler pendant une demis seconde, puis à tourner les talons et ne plus jamais pointer le bout du museau devant elle ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Il était vrai que depuis qu'il vivait dans la demeure d'Aanor elle n'avait jamais posé une seule questions. Mais pour ça défense il pouvait également se citer il n'avait pas non plus soulevé d'interrogation et pourtant il en avait… il hocha tout de même la tête.

- tu as des affinités avec les animaux?

- pardon? » Tiqua-t-il.

« _Et après c'est moi le dingue? »_ pensa-t-il. Oui, bien sur… il lui arrivait souvent de tendre le bras pour accueillir quelques rossignols… et pourquoi pas des papillons pendant qu'il y était? Le jour où il arrivera à dompter des puces il lui fera signe, c'était décidé… « les animaux? Aanor, soupira-t-il en souriant. Est-ce que tu m'as surpris en train de parler avec une mouche sur le bout du doigts par hasard?

- ce serait comique. Avoua-t-elle en retournant trier le courrier posé sur un deuxième colis. Préviens moi si un jour ça te prends.

- oui et si j'arrive à faire chanter un vers de terre aussi. Ironisa-t-il.

- tu risque d'avoir du mal à en trouver dans les environs. Argumenta vaguement.

- c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir? » S'enquit il, soulagé de voir qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien et que Aanor ne semblait pas pressé de savoir qui elle hébergeait.

Elle chassa ses paroles comme l'on chasse une mauvaise pensée avant de lui tendre l'un des colis. Ils rentrèrent au chaud et il se permis de regarder à l'intérieure du carton qu'il avait transporté. « tu fumes? S'étonna-t-il en sortant un paquet de tabac.

- ça m'arrive, oui. Haussa-t-elle les épaules. Tiens? J'ai fais tomber une enveloppe… »

_Peu m'en chaux…_pensa-t-il en la regardant ramasser la dite lettre, elle la tourna dans ses longues mains plusieurs fois en fronçant les sourcils avant de sourire, satisfaite. « la paye. » informât-elle

* * *

On toqua à sa porte en soirée et il alla ouvrir à son hôte, lui montrant son visage le plus froid qu'il avait. « t'as finis de bouder? » Questionna-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, un paquet de linge dans les bras.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et referma la porte derrière elle. Il la regarda déposer le tas de linge soigneusement plié, des vêtements neufs? _ah oui_… il en avait vaguement fait allusion lors d'un repas, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas tout le temps porter les trois quatre fringues qu'elle lui avait déniché, probablement du linge que l'un de ses précédents compagnons avaient oubliés, une fois son affaire finis. « tu ne t'es jamais demandé qui je pouvais être? Hasarda-t-il.

- je ne pense pas que ça m'avance de la savoir, maintenant. Haussa-t-elle les épaules avec indifférence.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai fais? Continua-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

- et toi? Répondit elle avec un sourire, tu sais qui nous sommes? »

_un point pour elle._ Il concéda d'un hochement de tête en commençant à ranger les vêtements neufs. « la vie est trop injuste pour la bâcler en hésitant tout le temps, lâcha soudainement Aanor. On ne vit pas par _qui on ait_, mais par _ce que l'on fait_, et si tu as mal agis _rachète toi, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste_… descend quand tu en aura marre, on va bientôt passer à table.

* * *

_Un petit chapitre pour pas grand-chose, j'en conviens, mais je voulais introduire la nouvelle « situation » de Sephiroth ainsi que les personnages l'entourant. Alors voila je vous laisse en juger ^^''. _


	4. chapitre 3 ou, rien

_Merci à __**Jekovael**__, __**Lunacea **__et __**Tobinette**__ pour leur reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^_

_**Tobinette**__**:**__ l'anecdote te fera sans doute sourire, mais l'idée de l'intrusion dans la salle de bain m'a effectivement traversé l'esprit pendant un temps ^^'' merci pour tes encouragements, c'est vraiment plaisant d'en recevoir. Ravie qu'Aanor te plaise autant, en espérant que cela continuera sans que ça ne bascule dans le grotesque. _

_**Lunacea**__: j'ai envie de te dire « pour te servir » , mon petit gâteau, mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que tu finisse le chapitre I, en espérant que tu aura surpasser ta flegme pour arriver jusqu'à cette note, très chère. _°3°

_Merci à __**Wesker-Powaa **__pour m'avoir classé en follow._

* * *

_Bien évidement les personnages de Square Enix leur appartiennent… :'(_

_Alors, encore une fois je vous présente un tout petit chapitre dans lequel, une fois de plus je trouve qu'il n'est pas dit grand chose, mais je vous laisse juger. Bonne lecture.^^_

* * *

**JUST… WHY? Chapitre III**

Il sauta un tronc, trébucha légèrement avant de reprendre sa course, plus folle que jamais, la main serrée sur celle, si petite et fine du jeune Hokhma qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son rythme. Dans son esprit défilait toujours la même question: _devait il le laisser sur place et s'enfuir une bonne fois pour toute ou bien devait il assurer sa protection jusqu'au bout au risque de se faire rattraper? _son instinct de survis et son sens moral se livraient à un duel titanesque et tandis qu'il entraînait l'enfant toujours plus loin dans sa cavale, sa main semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher celle du garçon, serrant le plus fort qu'il ne pouvait, le forçant à avancer, le poussant à le suivre.

Ils courraient, courraient, courraient… depuis tellement longtemps maintenant… Sephiroth ne s'arrêtait pas, il ne voulait pas, ils courraient et ne devaient sous aucuns prétextes cesser d'aller plus avant. Toujours plus loin… s'éloignant de plus en plus des hauts glaciers dans lesquels était cachée la grande maison. L'ancien soldat se risqua un regard en arrière, les montagnes étaient bien loin à présent. Puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur Hokhma qui le suivait sans émettre la moindres objections depuis les trois jours de courses. Et il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant et que ses capacités respiratoire n'étaient probablement pas aussi développées que les siennes ou celles qu'il put avoir lorsqu'il avait son âge. Mais l'enfant courrait et n'émettait aucunes répliques, il suivait juste, la peur dans les yeux. La peur de quoi en faite? De se voir abandonné sur le bord du sentier? Ou la peur de ce qui les avaient forcé à s'échapper, forcé de se séparer de sa sœur et Aanor.

Sephiroth avisa alors une vieille bâtisse aux semblants abandonnée et alors que son esprit criait au scandale, son corps n'hésita pas et pris le tournant entrainant l'enfant exténué. Il réprima un grincement de dents devant son propre chamboulement de programme.

Arrivés au pied du mur, le soldat attrapa le garçon et le hissa sur la paroi, lui ordonnant de se cramponner jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à sa hauteur craignant qu'il ne chute. Mais loin de là, l'enfant se crocheta aux pierres et commença l'ascension d'une agilité peu commune, se mouvant comme le ferait un lézard dans ses instants de fuite. En le regardant ainsi il s'attendait presque à le voir disparaitre dans l'une des fêlures des briques.

L'instant de stupeur passé, c'est-à-dire trente secondes au chrono, il suivit le garçon dans son élévation, le rattrapant sans difficultés majeures. Lorsqu'ils furent en haut, il découvrit l'autre côté comme un coins abandonné mais cossue, cela fera amplement l'affaire le temps qu'ils se reposent. Les murs étaient épais, cela avait l'avantage de bien couper les vents, une fois qu'ils furent au sol. Sephiroth envisagea un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux et le désigna à Hokhma qui alla s'y peloter, le pas lourd et las. L'ex soldat n'aimait pas les enfants, de cela il en était certain, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à le laisser là. Il grimaça devant ses dilemmes. _Je me ramollis, voila tout, _rageait il. Ou bien avait il juste oublié ce qu'était faire preuve d'humanité depuis… très longtemps déjà. Il regarda l'enfant une nouvelle fois, alors que celui-ci n'avait pas mis de temps à piquer du nez, ne semblant se soucier ni de la fraicheur de la nuit, ni même que Sephiroth ai l'idée de l'abandonner. Cependant, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'en dépit de ses choix, quels qu'ils seront, il ne se débarrasserait jamais du gamin, ces petits détails qu'il avait observé de la vie quotidienne lui démontrait qu'il savait parfaitement survivre en milieu hostile sans l'aide de personne, et même le traquer afin de continuer son chemin en sa présence. Oui, _traquer _était bien le mot, comme le ferait une bête dangereuse, comme le ferait une bête acculée, comme le ferait un tueur. Oh… oui, de cela il en était sur à présent. Rien dans la gestuel de l'enfant ne laissait échapper qu'il était sans défenses, bien au contraires car, à bien y reprendre, il ne faisait que des mouvements dosés, calmes et cette course effrénée était sans doute la première preuve de sa résistance. Trois jours… trois jours à courir, _trois jours à fuir_, se reprit il. Trois jours où ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, ni pour manger, ni pour boire, mais cela ne sembla pas l'incommoder.

Il leva la tête sur le pan de mur contre lequel il s'était callé et souffla un petit nuage de condensation, _quelle ironie_, ricana-t-il. Il fuyait, mais ce n'était même pas lui qui était en cause, enfin… si peut être un peu, à présent qu'il avait été aperçut et identifié, mais à la source, ce n'était pas lui la cible. « Neutralisez les gamins! », voila la raison. _neutraliser des enfants, _se répéta-t-il. Qui donc voudrait faire du mal à des enfants, même si la dite personne voue une haine féroce aux enfants, qui voudrait réellement et sincèrement brutaliser des enfants. Il fronça les sourcils, en prison, les pédophiles et ceux qui attentaient à la vie d'un enfants se faisaient lyncher, par d'autre criminels… alors s'était tout de même un monde qu'en dehors de ces murs de tels chose se produisaient avec appuis de force armée. Le monde tournait à l'envers, d'autant plus que c'était lui-même qui avait de telles pensées, lui qui ne pouvait pas voir un enfants, pas même en peinture. Oui, où donc allait le monde… _Neutralisez les gamin…_se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. Et dans la cohue, il avait également entendus de « se saisir de l'abigor », l'_abigor_? Encore un mot qui lui était inconnu, mais qui, il le présentait, allait devenir familier à son vocabulaire…

* * *

alors? un petit avis s'il vous plait ?

Evlan.


End file.
